1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium, and more particularly to a signal processing apparatus and method, a program, and a recording medium by which a sound signal is processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various signal processing apparatus are utilized widely which apply various signal processes to a sound signal.
One of such signal processing apparatus as mentioned above includes a re-sampling section which re-samples an audio signal inputted thereto with a sampling frequency of the power of two of a frequency on the boundary of an octave. An octave division block divides the audio signal outputted from the re-sampling section into eight octaves and outputs resulting signals to respective BPFBs. Each of the BPFBs has twelve BPFs such that it extracts and outputs twelve audio signals of different tones from the audio signal of one octave inputted thereto. (for example, referred to as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-275068)